The DigiDestined's Valentine
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Hari Valentine telah tiba. Para anak-anak terpilih mempunyai rencana di Hari Valentine. Khususnya Hikari dan Takeru. ONESHOT.


**The Digidestined's Valentine**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_

* * *

_

Salju yang putih menyelimuti kota Odaiba yang kecil tanggal 13 Februari. Hujan salju masih turun, membuat badan Hikari menggigil. Ia mendekap badannya agar badannya hangat. Biasanya, ia tahan dengan dingin. Tapi ini benar-benar dingin.

Ia langsung masuk ke gedung apartemen lalu menaiki _lift_. Ia turun dari _lift_ dan bergegas berlari menuju sebuah pintu. Ia menekan bel. Tertulis di bawah bel itu: Inoue.

"Ya! Sebentar!" suara langkah cepat terdengar dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu.

"Hai, Hikari!" sapa gadis itu bersemangat.

"Hai, Miyako!" Hikari balas menyapa.

"Wah, kamu kedinginan, ya?" tanya Miyako, gadis itu.

Hikari mengangguk.

"Ayo, masuk! Sora dan Mimi sudah datang!" Miyako merangkul Hikari masuk ke dalam mansion Miyako. Hikari dibawa menuju ruang tamu. Ada Sora dan Mimi di sana, sedang menghangatkan diri di dekat pemanas.

"Hai, Hikari!" sapa Sora. "Baru pulang dari kuliah?"

Hikari menggeleng sambil ikut menghangatkan diri. "Tidak. Aku baru studi banding ke TK Odaiba. Anak di sana lucu-lucu, ya!" senyum Hikari. "Mimi, kapan kau meninggalkan New York?"

"Aku pergi dari New York siang hari. Tapi ternyata, aku sampai di Jepang malam hari kemarin! Yah, aku memang salah perhitungan. Jam 12 malam, aku pergi mendatangi rumah Sora," jelas Mimi, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Kita buat cokelatnya lima menit lagi, ya!" pinta Hikari. "Aku masih kedinginan."

"Tak apa-apa," senyum Sora. "Aku juga masih kedinginan."

Lima menit kemudian, mereka pergi ke dapur milik keluarga Inoue. Mereka akan membuat cokelat Valentine untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi—itulah janji mereka hari ini. Miyako sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diambil dari supermarket milik keluarganya. Lalu, mereka mulai memasak.

"Hikari," panggil Sora. "Kau mau buat cokelat untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Takeru, pacarnya tersayang!" goda Miyako—membuat pipi Hikari memerah. "Bagaimana dengan Daisuke? Dia sangat mengharapkan mendapat cokelat darimu, lho!"

"Aku akan membuat untuk Takeru, Daisuke dan Kak Tai Chi," ujar Hikari pelan. "Kau, Miyako?"

"Aaah, Hikari nanya apa, sih?! Tentu saja untuk Ken! Dan...aku juga akan memberi Kak Koushiro dan Iori. Sora untuk siapa?" tanya Miyako.

"Untuk Yamato, tentu saja. Aku juga akan buat untu Koushiro, Takeru dan Tai Chi," jelas Sora. Pipinya memerah. "Mimi?"

"Hmp, sebentar!" Mimi berpikir. "Mungkin untuk Kak Jyou, Yamato, Tai Chi dan Koushiro. Akan kubuat dengan penuh semangat!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat untuk para Digimon di dunia Digital juga?" usul Miyako. "Nanti, biar aku dan Kak Koushiro mengurus keberangkatan ke sana."

"Boleh juga!" Sora setuju. "Aku ingin sekali membuat cokelat untuk Piyomon!"

Hikari terlihat sangat giat, apalagi saat membuat cokelat untuk Takeru yang disayanginya. Sora dan Miyako juga begitu. Mimi kelihatan paling terampil. Dia, kan, memang sedang uji coba menjadi presenter masak di sebuah televisi swasta di New York.

Beberapa jam kemudian, cokelat buatan mereka jadi. Setelah mereka mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar, mereka lalu pulang, menunggu esok hari yang penuh cinta.

.

-

.

Tanggal 14 Februari pada sore harinya, Miyako, Mimi dan Sora berjalan di pinggir jalan. Hujan salju turun lagi, membuat badan mereka menggigil. Miyako dan Sora jadi ingat saat dulu ke Rusia bersama Digimon mereka. Kini, mereka akan pergi ke apartemen keluarga Izumi—apartemen keluarga Koushiro—untuk pergi ke Dunia Digital bersama-sama, sekaligus memberikan cokelat kepada para cowok-cowok yang sedang berkumpul di sana. Hikari masih harus studi banding ke TK Odaiba.

Di tengah jalan, mereka tertubruk oleh seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang tadi berlari. Mereka tidak terjatuh, tapi gadis itu terjatuh. Untungnya, ia tidak apa-apa karena jalanan bertumpuk salju.

"Ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miyako sambil membangunkan gadis itu, dibantu Mimi dan Sora. "Maafkan kami!"

"Ruki!!!" panggil seorang gadis di belakang yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Gadis itu berhenti dan membangunkan temannya, gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Kamu bagaimana, sih?! Kamu, kok, malah kabur sampai di depan rumah Ryo?! Ayo, kita masuk ke rumah Ryo dan berikan cokelat buatanmu itu!" teman gadis berambut coklat itu menarik tangan gadis rambut coklat itu. Tetapi, gadis berambut coklat itu bertahan.

"Wah, mau memberi cokelat, ya?" tanya Miyako kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Iya! Dia pemalu sekali!" ujar teman gadis berambut coklat itu—membuat gadis berambut coklat itu memerah.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sora kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Namanya Ruki. Dan nama saya Kato," gadis bernama Kato membungkuk, disusul Ruki, gadis berambut coklat.

"Kato, kau juga pasti sudah memberikan cokelat juga, kan?" tanya Mimi menerka.

Pipi Kato langsung memerah. "Haah...?! Kok, tahu?!"

Mimi tertawa cekikan. "Hanya menerka. Untuk siapa?"

Kato menunduk. "U-untuk..." bicaranya sudah mulai gelagapan. "T-Ta...k-ka...t-to..."

"Ha? Jadi nama cowok beruntung yang mendapatkan cokelat dari gadis manis bernama Kato ini adalah Takato?" tanya Miyako. "Bilang kepadanya, bahwa ia sangat beruntung mendapat cokelat dari gadis secantik kamu."

Kato menunduk, lalu teringat akan sesuatu. "Ruki!!!" ia menarik tangan Ruki kembali—tapi ditahan oleh Ruki. "Ayo, cepat!!! Ryo keburu pergi ke London!!!"

"Haaah?! Dia mau pergi ke London?!" tanya Mimi ketakutan.

"Iya, dia mau pindah ke London hari ini!" Kato memperjelas.

"A-aku tidak mau!!!" rengek Ruki. Kato melepas tangannya dari Ruki dengan kecewa.

Sora berjalan maju sedikit dan berjongkok, menatap Ruki yang menunduk. Ruki menoleh dan memandang Sora yang sedang tersenyum manis. Sora meraih kedua tangan Ruki dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Hangatnya..._ujar Ruki dalam hati.

"Beranikan dirimu! Berikan untuknya sebagai tanda bahwa cinta kalian takkan putus meskipun kalian terpisah jauh," Sora meyakinkan.

Ruki menatap remaja berambut coklat kemerahan—sama sepertinya—yang berjongkok di depannya dan memegang Ruki dengan tangannya yang hangat itu. Lalu, Ruki tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Ayo, Kato!" giliran Ruki yang menarik tangan Kato. Mereka berlari pergi.

.

-

.

Akhirnya, Miyako, Mimi dan Sora sampai di apartemen keluarga Izumi. Miyako dan Mimi langsung masuk karena kedinginan. Sora juga akan masuk. Ketika ia akan masuk, ia mendengar suara langkah yang cepat. Ia menengok ke samping. Tai Chi baru datang.

Tai Chi melihat Sora. Ia berhenti sejauh satu meter dari Sora, memandangnya penuh arti. Pipi Sorah memerah bertemu mantan pasangannya itu.

"Ada apa, Sora? Kok, tidak masuk?" tanya Tai Chi khawatir. "Kalau tidak masuk, kau bisa kena flu, lho."

"Ah..." Sora tersadar. Ia merogoh sekantung cokelat dari kantung mantelnya dan memberikannya kepada Tai Chi. "Ini..."

"Apa ini? Oh, cokelat," Tai Chi menerima cokelat dari Sora. "Terima kasih, ya!"

"Tai Chi, sebenarnya..." Sora gugup. "Sebenarnya...aku masih taimu."

Muka Tai Chi kosong tanpa ekspresi. Lalu, mukanya menunjukkan rasa penyesalan. "Sebenarnya...aku juga masih mencintaimu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kita sudah putus. Dan kau sudah bertunangan dengan Yamato sekarang, sama halnya seperti Miyako dan Ken yang akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga masih heran, kenapa kita putus hanya karena masalah kecil saja—pertengkaran tidak penting."

Air mata Sora sedikit-sedikit bobol. Lalu, ia memeluk Tai Chi dan membasahi mantel Tai Chi. Tai Chi hanya bisa merangkulnya. Tapi, kemudian mereka tersadar. Sora segera melepas pelukannya. Lalu, ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"_Well_, ayo, masuk! Di sini dingin," ujar Sora. Tai Chi mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan langsung masuk ke kamar Koushiro. Di sana, semuanya sudah menunggu. Ada Iori, Ken, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou dan Daisuke. Tai Chi langsung duduk di sebelah Yamato.

"Hei, tadi kau ngapain bersama dia?" tanya Yamato cemburu ke Tai Chi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Tai Chi sambil membuat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya menjadi huruf "V".

"Oh, ya!" Sora—yang duduk di sebelah Miyako—merogoh kantung mantelnya. Diambil semua kantung cokelat yang ada di dalam mantelnya dan dibagi-bagikan. "Ini untuk Yamato dan ini untuk Koushiro."

"Terima kasih, Sora!" ujar Koushiro senang.

"Aaah, Sora curang! Masa' aku tidak diberi!" rengek Daisuke. "Tapi tidak apalah. Yang penting, Hikari memberikan cokelat untukku," ia memandang cokelat yang diberikan Hikari untuknya dengan puas dan senang.

"Tapi, kan, Kak Hikari sudah punya pasangan, Kak Daisuke," kata Iori.

"Lho, Sora?" tanya Miyako. "Kalau tidak salah, kau membuat empat cokelat. Dua lagi mana?"

"Oh, tadi satu sudah kuberikan ke Tai Chi," jelas Sora—"Tai Chi!!!" Yamato berbisik dan memandang Tai Chi kesal sambil melipat tangannya, membuat Tai Chi ketakutan. "Lalu, satunya lagi...lho?"

Sora melihat kantungnya. Ternyata, satu cokelat belum diberikan. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil cokelat itu. Tertulis "Takeru" di kantung itu.

"Ah, ya! Untuk Takeru!" Sora memandang sekitarnya. Tak ada Takeru

"Lho, Takeru mana?" tanya Sora.

"Sedang melakukan launching bukunya tentang dunia Digital di sebuah toko buku," jelas Yamato. "Katanya, biar kita yang ke dunia Digital. Dia titip salam kepada Patamon."

"Iya, Hikari juga bilang dia titip salam ke Tailmon," ujar Miyako. "Dia masih studi banding ke TK Odaiba."

"Huh, pasti mereka berdua langsung pacaran," cibir Daisuke.

"Wah, wah, cemburu, nih!" goda Miyako.

"DIAM!" Daisuke berteriak kepada Miyako.

"Ya, sudah! Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja pergi ke dunia Digital," usul Iori.

"Iori benar," ujar Jyou.

"Ya, kita segera ke dunia Digital," lanjut Ken. "Kak Koushiro, tolong, ya!"

Koushiro mengacungkan jempol. Ia kembali berkutat di depan komputernya. Setelah itu, ia meminta seluruh anak-anak terpilih merogoh Digivice-nya. Masing-masing dari mereka menghadapkan Digivice ke komputer. Dan mereka tersedot masuk ke dalam komputer.

.

-

.

"Ah, itu Daisuke!" ujar Veemon.

"Veemon!" Daisuke melambaikan tangannya ke Veemon. Veemon dan para Digimon lainnya berlari ke arah anak-anak terpilih dan memeluk mereka.

"Ah, Daisuke!!!" Veemon mengendus-endus kantung mantel Daisuke. "Kau bawa cokelat, ya?"

"E-eh, tidak boleh! Ini cokelat dari Hikari! Kau tidak boleh memilikinya!" Daisuke menjauh dari Veemon—yang sudah bermuka tidak sabar. Lalu, Mimi berjongkok di hadapan Veemon dan menyodorkan cokelat.

"Veemon punya cokelat sendiri! Jangan makan punya Daisuke!" senyum Mimi. Veemon menatap cokelatnya puas. Ia langsung menyikat habis cokelat yang diberikan Mimi. Para Digimon lainnya juga begitu.

"Aku mau lagi!" pinta Veemon.

"Tidak boleh!" Mimi memalingkan muka. Veemon jadi sedih.

"Sora," panggil Tailmon. "Hikari mana?"

"Takeru juga mana?" tambah Patamon.

"Hikari sedang studi banding ke TK Odaiba, sedangkan Takeru sedang meluncurkan buku perdananya. Tapi, mereka bilang, beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan ke sini untuk menemui kalian," jelas Sora.

"Kalau begitu, bilang kepada mereka agar jangan lupa ke sini!" ujar Patamon, diiringi anggukan kecil Tailmon.

.

-

.

"Ini," Takeru menyerahkan bukunya dan spidol kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang ke _counter_ bukunya bersama Ibunya. Ia sedang meluncurkan buku di salah satu toko buku di Odaiba.

"Terima kasih, Paman Takeru!" anak itu tersenyum senang mendapat tanda tangan dari penulis buku tentang Digimon yang digemarinya. Takeru membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Kumohon, terimalah, Koji!"

Takeru menengok ke belakang, tempat di mana terdapat jendela toko buku yang besar—agar para pejalan kaki bisa melihat ke dalam toko buku. Dari kaca, terlihat seorang gadis yang kira-kira kelas 5 SD sedang memberikan cokelat kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengambil cokelat yang ada di tangan gadis itu. Dilahapnya cokelat itu sampai habis.

"B-bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. "Enak," komentarnya dingin, membuat gadis itu puas. "Trims, Izumi."

Gadis bernama Izumi itu benar-benar puas. Dipeluknya anak laki-laki bernama Koji dan segera mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ah, ya. Hari ini Valentine, ya?" Takeru baru teringat. Tiba-tiba, _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari kantung celananya. Ada SMS masuk. Dari Hikari, pacarnya.

.

_Dear Takeru...  
Bisakah kau menemuiku di pinggir sungai satu jam lagi? __Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu._

_Love..._  
_Hikari_

_.  
_

Takeru berpikir. Kebetulan, dia tak ada rencana satu jam lagi. Jadi, ia segera membalas SMS dari Hikari.

.

_Boleh. Sejam lagi, ya__._

_.  
_

Setelah membalas SMS Hikari, Takeru menoleh ke seberang jalan. Sebuah toko permata terlihat dari sana. Mata Takeru menyorot tajam toko itu. Permata-permata itu terlihat berkilau, meski jaraknya jauh dari pandangan Takeru.

_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu...? _tanya Takeru dalam hati. Lalu, ia tersenyum.

.

-

.

Satu jam kemudian, Takeru pergi ke pinggir sungai. Ia melihat Hikari sedang memandang langit sore yang hangat itu. Takeru jadi teringat waktu ia meneriakkan nama Hikari di sana seperti orang gila karena Hikari hilang.

Takeru mendekati Hikari. Ia menepuk bahu orang yang sangat ia jaga itu. Hikari menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan?" tanya Takeru.

Hikari tampak ragu dan takut. "T-terimalah cokelat ini!" ia menyodorkan cokelat yang dibuatnya kepada Takeru. Takeru memandang Hikari yang menunduk. Muka Hikari sangat merah padam.

"Huh, kau ini selalu takut memberikan cokelat Valentine kepadaku, meskipun ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, ya," Takeru mengambil cokelat dari tangan Hikari dan melahapnya sampai habis. Hikari menunggu komentar Takeru.

"Hmp, cokelat ini yang paling enak dari cokelat yang selama ini pernah kumakan!" senyum Takeru. Hikari tersenyum puas.

Lalu, raut muka Takeru berubah menjadi serius, membuat Hikari bingung. "Hikari..." ia menggenggam tangan Hikari erat. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

Hikari mengerjap. Dengan perlahan, Takeru berlutut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari kantungnya. Ketika Takeru membukanya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Hikari, Hikari terkejut bukan main. Di dalamnya, ada cincin permata yang bercahaya, layaknya arti nama Hikari—cahaya.

"T-Takeru..." Hikari gugup. "K-kau...?"

"Ya," ujar Takeru, menatap mata Hikari yang bercahaya. "Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Lebih baik, aku mengatakannya secepat mungkin, sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Hikari masih terkejut dan gugup. Ia tahu Takeru akan meminta apa kepadanya. Ia ingin sekali mendengar permohonan itu dari Takeru sejak lama, tapi dia juga tak ingin mendengarnya karena terlihat terlalu cepat.

"Maukah...maukah kau menikahiku...?" tanya Takeru dengan yakin.

Hikari berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menarik nafas dan memikirkannya dengan jernih. Lalu, ia tersenyum. Ia segera menerjang Takeru—membuat Takeru terjatuh—dan memeluknya senang.

Hikari menatap Takeru. "Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku—ya, aku mau, Takeru. Aku sangat mau!"

Keduanya tersenyum. Hikari kembali memeluk Takeru. Takeru membopong Hikari dan mulai berjalan pulang. Inilah kebahagiaan mereka di hari kasih sayang ini.

**owari**

**Author's Note:** Oke, mungkin ceritanya terlalu dewasa buat saya yang masih berumur 13 (September nanti sih 14 *ngarep kado*). Aduh, saya kangen banget sama Digimon Dx. Cerita ini pernah saya publish di salah satu blog saya, tapi takkan saya beri link-nya, karena sudah tak terurus -_-. Abis baca, jangan lupa review, yaaa =D _I love Takari sooo much_!


End file.
